JeremyToons 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of the 2004 film sequel to JeremyToons: The Movie, ''JeremyToons 2''. Part 1: Opening (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (Shows JeremyWorks Studios logo) Text: WARNER BROS. PICTURES presents Text: a JEREMYWORKS STUDIOS production Text: In association with JEREMYSOFT ANIMATION (Fades to the Mavi's lair) Mavi: Curses! Why that stupid Jeremy defeat me, everytime I plan something that I destroy the city, trick him thinking I'm turned into a new leaf, trying to released Darktooth, and team up with my brother to destroy Jeremy and take over the world. But, it all failed! If I fell bad for those evil kids, Harper and Jana, the Evil Sisters. I would blame him and that pink-headed girl. Why would they do that for? (Shows the clip of Super Jeremy fighting Evil Sisters' Evil Robot and being destroyed) Mavi: I would destroy them. But, mostly he defeat me last time. (sighs) I wish I had a plan to stop Jeremy once and for all... just like last time I needed to destroy him for seven years for sure... (Mavi comes up with a plan and has a light bulb on top of her head) Mavi: Aha! I know exactly what to do. (Mavi makes a plan map.) Mavi: OK. The plan is... I will kidnap someone named... (Mavi turns on her screen which shows Bella.) Mavi: Ah... Bella, Jeremy's girlfriend. Then, Me, Mavi, will rule Jeremyville and the universe! After I rule the world, I can duplicate my body to make an army full of... (takes out a blueprint of the duplicator and reads it) the red evil robots, and stop Jeremy and his friends, once... (looks at the camera) and for all! (manically evil laugh) (Fades to black slowly) (the film logo zooms out of the O and then the 2 appears in the left) (Cuts to black) (Shows a forest) (Mia is shown running in the woods from evil red robots) Red Robot #1: There she is, get her! Red Robot #2: You're not going anywhere, pink head. Mia: All becoming for one pink-haired? (Mia running as the evil red robots chasing her) Red Robot #1: Now, you're never run away from us. Red Robot #2: Or else! Mia: or else what? Red Robot #2: Uhhh... I don't know? We didn't get that before. Red Robot #1: Ugh! Guys! Get her! (Evil Red Robots are going to attack Mia. Suddenly, Zachary appear and attack some of the Evil Red Robots) Zachary: (Lands in behind of Mia and front of the Evil Red Robots): You're not attack anyone, alright. Mia: He is right! Red Robot #2: Yeah! You or what... Power of Speedy or something? Mia and Zachary: Well, we show you! Evil Red Robots: Uh-oh! (Shows to the outside of the forest) (Mia and Zachary, who is off-screen, attack Evil Red Robots) (Cuts to Mia and Zachary when the Evil Red Robots being destroyed) Mia: Wow! I'm impressed! Zachary: Yeah, me too! Let's go before something happen. Mia: Okay, you're right. I hope nothing going to stop us. (Cuts to unknown figure looking Mia and Zachary) ???: Hmm... Who are those guy? They are great than before. Part 2: Message from Mavi (Cuts to Jeremy and Larry playing a video game in the living room) Jeremy: Die you dirty creature I'll beat you! Larry: Take that, you ugly beat! (Shows Bashguy and Cashguy fighting the enemies on the TV screen) Text on the TV screen: FINAL BOSS! Jeremy: Uh-oh, final boss! Larry: I'm not getting feeling about this. (Shows Bashguy and Cashguy fighting a doctor on the TV screen) (The doctor destroyed Bashguy and Cashguy) Text on the TV screen: GAME OVER! Jeremy: Aw, man! We got beaten again! Larry: Yeah! I also see you in the game, Jeremy. Jeremy: Hey, I'm the one who made this game! Oh, well. Time to return it to the store, I'm sick of this game. Larry: Okay, I hope you find the new game you looking for. (Jeremy went outside of the house and return the video game to the store anyways) Jeremy: Sheesh! (close the door) (Fades to black) (Fades to Jeremy's house) Text: 5 Minutes Later... (Shows inside Jeremy's house, Larry, Jay, Steve, and Sidden watching the news on TV) Jeremy: I'm back early... I just returned my video game to the store. Jay: Hey, how about moving those fuzzy stomps of yours off the couch to change the channel. Jeremy: I'll change the channel... (Jeremy walks to the TV and changed and shows a beach on the TV) Jeremy: Hey, since I return my game to the store. How about we play Super Fight Bash on the VastCube! Jay: Hey, that a very good idea. Larry: Yeah! Let's play it! Sidden: Yeah, but something missing. Jeremy: What do you mean? Sidden: You know, one friend who is the... Steve: You know, girl? Jeremy: You mean, Bella? (Jeremy sets up his VastCube, but there is static on the TV) Sidden: Jeremy, did you forgot to pay the cable bill? (Jeremy shrugs) (the static stops and the message from his nemesis, Mavi, appeared on the TV) Mavi: Well, well, well. We meet again, Jeremy. (the camera zooms in to Jeremy's angry face) Jeremy: (angry) Mavi! Jay and Steve: (confused) Mavi? Larry: Oh no, not this Mavi thing again. Jeremy: Okay, what do you want from me? And how did you hijacked my TV? Mavi: I hacked your TV because I know where you live. Now listen, I finally kidnapped your friends of yours. (Shows Bella trapped in a dark room) Bella: Jeremy! guys! H-help!... m-me!... Jeremy, Larry, Jay, Steve, and Sidden: (off-screen) Bella?! Mavi: That right! And I will taking over the whole world for the very first time! (Jeremy, Larry, Jay, Steve, and Sidden gets very shocked) Jeremy: Why, you little!! I'm gonna... Mavi: (off-screen) or what? Defeat me again? (Cuts to Mavi on TV) Mavi: If you're going to defeat me and my robots minions, then you're gonna have to come and catch me first, you double-straight moron! So long, sucker! (Mavi blows raspberries at Jeremy) (Jeremy quickly turns off the TV) Jeremy: Mavi has just captured my girlfriend, Bella! I have to team up my old friends, Mia and Zachary, and going to stop Mavi. (shocked) Before it's too late! Larry: What! You don't have to go without me! Jeremy: Alright, fine! Just like the old time together. Larry: Oh, right! Jay: Can we go with you, Jeremy? Jeremy: (to Jay, Steve, and Sidden) No. I had to be very brave without you guys. Jay, Steve, and Sidden: Awww... Jeremy: Goodbye, guys! I'll see you later! Larry: We be back when you know it! (Jeremy and Larry left the house) Part 3: Going on the Quest Again (Cuts to Jeremy and Larry walking though Jeremyville) Larry: I can't wait for another quest again. Jeremy: Yeah, first there we on the journey Planet Sprocket, then we in the video game world. Now, we're going to save Bella. Larry: That right! Jeremy: Bella, here we come to recuse. (Fades to the woods where Jeremy and Larry looking for Mia and Zachary) Larry: Jeremy, I think we lost. Jeremy: Nonsense, we just fall away from Jeremyville. Larry: Let just find Mia and Zachary, okay. Mia: (off-screen) Jeremy? Jeremy: Mia? Is that you? (Mia appears jump off from the tree) Mia: Jeremy! Jeremy: Mia! (Jeremy and Mia hugs each other) Jeremy: I'm glad to see you. But, where Zachary? (Zachary appears also jump off from the tree) Zachary: Jeremy! Long time, no see. Jeremy: Zachary! Finally, I meet you guys again! Mia: It's been five years since we saw each other. Zachary: Yeah. Mia: So, what are you doing here? Jeremy: Well, there was my arch-enemy, Mavi, who kidnapped my friend, Bella, and she will take over the world. Mia: Oh my! Zachary: That what happens when those red robots appears and tell us about that. Jeremy and Larry: Red robots?! Jeremy: Mavi, she the one who built those robots. Zachary: Hey, what about we join you for quest to stop this Mavi. Mia: Yeah, it just like last time. Jeremy: I about to said that. But, yes! Larry: Huh? Mia and Zachary: Great! Jeremy: Well, guys, here we go! (Jeremy, Larry, Mia and Zachary started walking) Larry: Great, here we go again. Part 4: Meet Lucia (Fades to Jeremy enjoying taking a long walk while Larry, Mia and Zachary getting tired) Mia: Jeremy, can we rest. My feet are killing me. Jeremy: Maybe, we should look for the place for rest. Larry: Yeah, a much better place. (Jeremy, Larry, Mia and Zachary heard laughter from a female child) Zachary: What the heck? Who's making that noise? Mia: I don't know? Did you heard that, Jeremy? Jeremy: Yes, maybe it came from a girl or child or something. Larry: Girl? Mia: What girl? (Jeremy, Larry, Mia and Zachary heard laughter again) Larry: Um, I think I heard someone laughing again. Mia: Where it come from? Jeremy: Well, (point at the bush) we just look at the bush. Zachary: Okay! Sheesh! (Jeremy, Larry, Mia and Zachary walked slowly towards the bush) Jeremy: Okay, we see who behind this laughing. (Jeremy got into bush, he saw a unknown figure) Jeremy: What the? Mia: Did you find her? Larry: What is it? (A unknown figure reveal to a 9-year-old girl named Lucia) Jeremy, Larry, Mia and Zachary: A little girl? (Jeremy, Larry, Mia and Zachary looked at Lucia until Jeremy blinks) Lucia: Um... hi? Jeremy: Hi... little girl? Mia: Hey there, little girl. What your name? Lucia: My name is Lucia. I'm 9-year-old. Larry: So, where your family. Lucia: My family? Well, I have my mother. Jeremy: And why did you bring you in this forest. Lucia: Well, after I left my home, I been chase by those bad evil red robots Jeremy: Oh, that means Mavi orders them to chase her. Look, Lucia. You can come with us. Larry, Mia and Zachary: What? Mia: Jeremy, you can't... (sighs) fine. You can let the girl join us. Lucia: Really? Mia: What the heck? But, sure! Lucia: Yay! (hugs Jeremy) Thanks you. Jeremy: Aw, that sweet. (Cuts to Mavi's lair where the camera shows Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary and Lucia on her computer) Mavi: That girl, huh? Well, if Jeremy join that girl that I wanted her to be kidnapped, it should be easy. Red Robots! (Evil Red Robots walks over to Mavi) Red Robot #1: Yes, your highness? Mavi: Track down Jeremy and his two goody friends. Red Robot #1: Okay, we will track down that guy. Red Robot #2: We will do it! (Evil Red Robots left until they off-screen) Mavi: And one more thing, I going to count on. (shouting) LEWIS!!!! (Lewis appears when we walks over to Mavi) Lewis: Yes, Mavi! What do you want? Mavi: This case is what all the parentheses strive for. And I'll need to put a stop to this. Lewis: Well, I think your idea does not make sense, as well as you're a evil princess, but all I can say is... Mavi: (facepalms) Don't want to talk about that. Besides, I have a plan for you. Lewis: Really, what is it? Destroy Jeremy and his friends. Mavi: No, I will finish him when I done. I want you to capture that girl. Lewis: A little girl? You want me to capture her. Mavi: Yes, yes. Just capture her already. Lewis: Seesh! Okay, Mavi. (Lewis left until he off-screen) Mavi: Today, no one is going to let me going down. Part 5: The Lost Kingdom (Cuts to Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary and Lucia still walking) Mia: So, this Mavi is a princess all along, but evil? Jeremy: Yeah, that make no sense to me. Lucia: How you know that evil princess? Jeremy: Well, that was really long story about that. Larry: (off-screen) Hey, guys! Jeremy: What it is, Larry? (The scene cuts to Larry looking at the place) Larry: I think you should look at this. Jeremy: Larry, how many time when we talk about this... (shocked) Whoa! That a place... Mia: What place. Mia, Zachary and Lucia: Wow! (Cuts to the view of the kingdom and the village) Mia: What is this place? Jeremy: I don't know, it kinda like a kingdom and a village. Lucia: But, we never know about this place. Jeremy: Let take a visit. Should we? (Cuts to Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary and Lucia visiting the kingdom village) Mia: Wow! Look at this, maybe we could visit here again. Zachary: I don't know about this. (The scene then cuts to the citizens walking around in the kingdom village) Larry: What kind of place is this? Medieval times? How long this place was here. Jeremy: I don't know. (look at the castle) Hey, look! It the castle. (The scene cuts to the castle) Larry: (off-screen) The castle? Lucia: (off-screen) That is the place where princess lived. (Cuts to Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary and Lucia) Jeremy, Larry, Mia, and Zachary: Princess? Larry: What princess? Lucia: Princess Alyvia, the ruler of this kingdom. Jeremy, Larry, Mia, and Zachary: Ohhh... Mia: Let go inside. Jeremy: Well, yeah. I guess. (Cuts to Jeremy, Larry, Mia, Zachary and Lucia enter inside the castle) Lucia: Wow, it so pretty. Mia: It so fancy to me. Jeremy: Let take a look around. (Cuts to the throne room) Cassie: Pardon me, Your highness… Alyvia: What is it, Cassie? Cassie: There anything else before your royal duties. Alyvia: Yeah, sure. It just... (Jeremy opens the door and enter along with Larry, Mia, Zachary and Lucia) Jeremy: Hello? Alyvia: Oh, never mind Why, hello there. Jeremy: Who... who are you? Alyvia: I am Princess Alyvia, the ruler of this kingdom, and this is my friend, Cassie. She is my lady-in-waiting. Cassie: Glad to meet you. Mia and Lucia: Lady-in-waiting? Jeremy: Well, it nice to meet you. This is my friends Larry, Mia, Zachary, and Lucia Alyvia: Nice friend, you got there. Jeremy: Thanks. Coming soon! Part 6: Kingdom's Attacked Coming soon! Part 7: Meet Kolten Coming soon! Part 8: Lab Lab Technologies Coming soon! Part 9: Sneaking Into the Lair Coming soon! Part 10: Caught by Mavi Coming soon! Part 11: Jailbreak Time Coming soon! Part 12: Rescue on the Way Coming soon! Part 13: Biggest Battle with Mavi Coming soon! Part 14: Victory Celebration Coming soon! Part 15: Credits Coming soon! Part 16: Post-credits scene Coming soon!Category:Transcripts